This invention relates to window assemblies for vehicles such as automobiles, trucks and the like and, more particularly, to vehicular window assemblies which include molded casings and trim assemblies for covering and finishing the space around and between the window assembly and the vehicle body.
Many recent vehicle designs have included contoured body panels for reducing wind resistance to improve fuel economy while driving. Various of the contoured body panels such as those on doors or other hinged body parts have included edges which extend around and over the edges of adjacent body panels or window areas such as roofs and windshields. For example, recent designs have included contoured doors which curve forwardly from the door adjacent the side edge of the front windshield and inwardly toward the roof panel. Such contours in the vehicle body create gaps and spaces, especially around windows. In the case of the front door edge which is spaced outwardly of each side of the front windshield, forward movement of the vehicle at speed creates significant wind/air pressure and/or turbulence in the space between the windshield and door edge. Consequently, wind noise results. Such spaces can also trap water or debris and lead to water leakage around the windshield and door edge. In addition, such spaces and gaps impair the appearance of the vehicle.
Accordingly, a need was apparent for an improved vehicle body/window design which would reduce and/or eliminate the significant gaps or spaces between window assemblies such as the front windshield and vehicle body portions such as the front door edge to avoid the wind noise and weather sealing problems noted above while improving the vehicle appearance without restricting assembly or installation of the window or affecting operation of the door or other functional features of the vehicle.